<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming a Fire Lord by dinah95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358114">Taming a Fire Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95'>dinah95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pegging, Smut, Zuko deffo bottoms, i die defending this idea, short and dirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai pegs him. Those hot squats gave him a lovely butt. She can’t help herself. He kind of loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taming a Fire Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta’d, so I apologize for any errors. Just a short something I threw together. Tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai had been working on him, first one slim finger, then two, then three, until she was sure he was ready. She could feel his impatience in his vibrating muscles. Taking a palmful of slick oil, she slides it over the toy. She makes sure it’s all coated before teasing his entrance with it. Her free hand massages just behind his sac where he’s so sensitive. </p>
<p>Zuko whines. </p>
<p>Mai slides in smoothly. Zuko seems to melt beneath her. He lets a drawn out moan, fingers clumsily clutching at the silk blanket beneath him. She tests angle after angle until she gets him to shiver and groan. </p>
<p>“Mai, Mai, right there, Agni please.” Zuko voice is tight as he arches back into her. Mai smirks and aims for the same spot at an unhurried pace. She’s never been particularly talkative in bed - or in any other circumstances, for that matter. But there’s something about the sight of her strong, master bender boyfriend bent before her that inspires her mouth to run a bit. </p>
<p>“You look so good, Zuko. So pretty.” Mai anchors her hips to him with one hand while her other hand tweaks at his nipple. Zuko bucks back into her, whimpering a bit. Sitting back on her heels, Mai just surveys. The man before her is all taut muscles and sweaty, blushed skin. Zuko grumbles at her lack of movement. She grabs at the nape of his neck, squeezing gently. He just groans louder. </p>
<p>“More, Mai, please,” Zuko fusses in a feeble voice. </p>
<p>“Oh, you want more?” Mai runs her sharp nails down his back just hard enough to leave reddened lines in their wake. He squirms and huffs. “You want it hard?” Zuko nods excitedly. Mai chuckles. She plasters her chest to his back, her soft breasts against his tense muscles and her arms beside him, caging him. She snaps her hips, aiming for that spot that made him moan so prettily. Not quite there, but Zuko does let out a full-body shiver. Mai presses a kiss to his neck as she thrusts deep again. </p>
<p>“OH!”</p>
<p>Bingo. Mai keeps on with hard jabs, her hips hot from the effort. She’s using muscles in ways she rarely does. But Agni, getting to see Zuko so undone makes it all worth it.</p>
<p>Zuko is meeting her thrust-for-thrust almost mindlessly. He’s letting out a constant low moan as his fingers tense and relax on the sheets. Getting to watch his body like this is such a turn on. This experience - at least physically - is solely for him. Occasionally she’ll thrust and accidentally stimulate her clit. Otherwise, she’s fairly clear-headed. She enjoys that about this act. She can see him fall apart and relish every twitch and sound. It makes her feel powerful and attractive and just right for him. There’s no one else he’d trust to fall apart like this in front of. She’s lucky, and she knows it. </p>
<p>Mai steadies herself on one palm and reaches to Zuko’s front with her other. She scratches his abs lightly and laughs at the way his muscles jump. “Good, honey?” She breathes into his ear. He nods absorbedly, whimpering a bit. Her fingers lock around his erection, and he cries out, falling forward onto his forearms. </p>
<p>Now she’s literally fucking him into the bed. And that’s..... kind of hot.  </p>
<p>His back is sweaty and plastered against her front. Her nipples brush against his skin in the most enticing way. It makes her shiver. However, it’s not nearly enough stimulation to do anything. It’s a delicious denial. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, Zuko. You wanna come for me?” she husks, stroking him in time with her thrusts. He nods frantically now, so on edge that she can feel it under his skin. It’s in the throb of the veins on his erection. It’s in his pulse pounding at his throat as she brushes kisses there. It’s in the sound of his eager breathes. </p>
<p>When Zuko finally comes, he lets out a choked wail. He tenses up and shudders. His whole body participates, and Mai is just a grateful bystander. She loosens her palm, knowing him well enough by now to know how easily he can become painfully overstimulated. Her thrusts ebb. He all but collapses onto his front, exhausted and wrung out. Mai slides from him carefully, rubbing the small of his back comfortingly. </p>
<p>Zuko purrs at her actions. Mai smiles privately, affectionately. She sits back on her heels and undoes the straps of the toy, casting it to the side to take care of tomorrow. The servants had been forewarned not to bother their Fire Lord, so she wasn’t worried about anyone traipsing in. And if they did, then they’d just become aware that their Fire Lord was well seen to. </p>
<p>Mai looks at him laid out, exhausted, and feels triumphant. She did that. He is sated and happy because of her. She cuddles into his side and he welcomes her eagerly, wrapping a clumsy arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Love you. Love when you do that for me.” Mai presses a kiss to his sternum. </p>
<p>“Any time.”</p>
<p>“Wake me in a couple hours and you can ride my face.” She almost chuckles at his bluntness. Normally he’d be too shy to say those words, but his orgasm has made him a bit punch-drunk. </p>
<p>“Just sleep for now. I’m fine.” And she is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>